Era mi mejor amiga
by Gisse
Summary: – ¿Quién es la que está contigo en la foto? – Su nombre es Alice y solía ser mi mejor amiga… – ¿Solía…? ¿Qué pasó? – Nos distanciamos – ¿Cómo así? ¿Por qué? – Bueno… Supongo que son varias cosas, primero… [OS]


Era mi mejor amiga

* * *

Summary: ¿Quién es la que está contigo en la foto? Su nombre es Alice y solía ser mi mejor amiga… ¿Solía…? ¿Qué pasó? Nos distanciamos ¿Cómo así? ¿Por qué? Bueno… Supongo que son varias cosas, primero…

* * *

– Rosalie! Ayúdame a sacar esta maleta por favor! – le grito a Rose para que se detenga en su camino hacia el porche de la casa y me ayude con la enorme y repleta maleta que se encuentra en el maletero del auto de mi amiga.

– Oh! Sí, claro – dice mientras se devuelve.

– Gracias

– ¿Solo queda esta?

– Si, las demás ya están en el living.

– ¿Estás segura que a tu padre no le molestara que me quede aquí? – me cuestiona insegura.

– Por supuesto que no, te quedaras en mi habitación y es poco tiempo, solo hasta que nos terminen de dar el trabajo y alquilemos un apartamento – le aclaro.

– Bueno si tú lo dices – concuerda aun dudosa.

Subimos las escaleras e inmediatamente diviso la puerta de mi antigua habitación, la cual a partir de ahora compartiré con Rose. Nos adentramos en el aposento y a mi mente vienen muchos recuerdos mientras veo todo en derredor.

– Dios! Hacía años que no entraba en esta habitación! – digo mirando todo a mi alrededor y girando sobre mi propio eje.

– Se nota – dice mi amiga irónicamente mientras me muestra uno de sus dedos lleno de polvo, deduzco que lo ha pasado por encima de algún mueble.

– Ufff! Definitivamente nuestra presencia no molestara a Charlie si se trata de mantener la casa limpia… Iré a buscar algo con que limpiar este desastre antes de desempacar – digo mientras voy saliendo de la habitación y empiezo el descenso por las escaleras.

– Yo iré subiendo las maletas – me dice Rose mientras me sigue al primer piso.

– Déjalas en el pasillo para poder limpiar.

– Ok.

Me dirijo a la cocina y busco los implementos de aseo en un closet que hay allí. Escucho el traqueteo de Rose mientras sube las escaleras con las maletas.

– Bueno comencemos. Tú despolvas la cómoda y yo limpio las ventanas y quito las telarañas del techo… – e inmediatamente inicio con lo mío.

– ¿Cuantos años hace que no pisabas este cuarto? – Rose me mira y me indica con un gesto toda la habitación.

– Umm… 6 años? – hago el cálculo – Sí seis años.

– Wau! ¿Tanto así? – se ha sorprendido.

– Si, me fui de Forks cuando termine el segundo año de instituto, en Phoenix lo termine y luego me fui a California por la universidad – rememoro.

– ¿No viste a Charlie en todo ese tiempo? – me cuestiona severamente.

– Claro que sí! – le digo en un tono de "la duda ofende!" – En las vacaciones me iba a Phoenix y él me visitaba allá.

Pasamos toda la tarde limpiando mi habitación, que estaba del asco, y hablando tonterías. Por fin justo a las 5:47 p.m. terminamos luego de tres largas horas organizando y reacomodando todo en mi habitación, aunque también tuvimos uno que otro descanso o distracción. Nos dirigimos a la cocina y me puse a preparar la cena: Espaguetis con albóndigas.

– Rose, ve y báñate en lo que yo termino de guardar los trastos, para luego hacerlo yo, porque solo hay un baño – le indico.

– No hay problema – me dice y sube a la planta alta, en lo que yo acabo.

Cuando termino subo rápidamente y me baño yo también, al entrar a mi habitación veo a Rose con algo en las manos, me doy cuenta que es mi "Cajita de los recuerdos", como la llamaba de pequeña.

– ¿Dónde la encontraste? – le pregunto algo nostálgica.

– Estaba debajo de una tabla levantada al lado de tu cama – me explica.

– Ya recuerdo.

– Por cierto casi me maté cuando tropecé con el dichoso pedazo de madera ese! – me reclama sobreactuadamente enojada.

– Jajajajaja…

– Ya basta! ¿Y? ¿Qué es?

– Es mi "caja de los recuerdos" – digo haciendo las comillas en el aire.

– Pues vamos a ver que tiene

Tomo la caja de sus manos y la abro y saco una foto que se encuentra arriba de todo lo demás.

– Esta me la dio Reneé – le digo mostrándosela, en la foto esta Charlie conmigo recién nacida en brazos – Es de cuando nací y este hombre tan buenmozo y con un horrible bigote es Charlie.

– Que rosadita estabas! Oh! Que ternurita eras! Eras adorable Bella! ¿Qué te pasó con el paso de los años? – me dice queriendo hacerse la graciosita, la ignoro y continuo; por lo que saco de la caja una bolsita de tela transparente con dos dientecitos dentro.

– Estos son mis dos caninos superiores, de leche claro. Cuando los mude Reneé me dijo que me los mandaría a montar en oro para hacerme un par de aretes, Jejejejeje… – me rio por la idea, pero me quedo seria de repente – Nunca lo hizo. Jejejejeje.

– Es obvio que nunca lo hizo. Ahí están y no están montados en oro – me dice haciéndose la sabionda ahora.

Entre otras cosas le muestro a Rose algunos de mis dibujos del preescolar, mis notas de la primaria y una que otra medalla o diploma.

– Esto es lo último, es un álbum de fotografías de mi vida, o al menos de mi vida en Forks porque solo hay fotos de cuando yo vivía aquí – le digo mostrándole un álbum de fotografías decorado por mí.

– Oh por Dios! Es hermoso! La portada! ¿La hiciste tú?

– Si… Mas o menos…

– ¿Alguien te ayudo?

– Si… una amiga de la infancia… Iré por un vaso de jugo a la cocina, ¿quieres?

– No, estoy bien… Me recostare a ver el álbum, estoy cansada, luego me dormiré…

– Ok – digo y bajo inmediatamente a la cocina para serenarme, al bajar me doy cuenta que Charlie ya se ha acostado, así que debe de ser tarde. Tomo el jugo y vuelvo dispuesta a dormirme, pero encuentro a Rosalie muy concentrada en el dichoso álbum.

– ¿Qué ves?

– ¿Quién es ella? – me dice Rose mientras me muestra una foto del álbum; en ella se encuentran dos chiquillas sin los dientes delanteros, y se ríen de tal manera que se le ven hasta las muelas, se ven felices, son felices… una de ellas soy yo, la otra una desconocida para Rose… A mi mente viene un video que vi en Youtube acerca de cómo reaccionar en momentos así y me hago la desentendida, será creíble ya que he captado todos los detalles de la foto de inmediato.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Quien es la que está contigo en la foto? – me repite.

– Una compañera de la primaria – intento por todos los medios desviar o esquivar el tema.

– Bella no me vengas con esa. Primero, estas mintiendo – va enumerando con los dedos –. Segundo, se ve que son amigas, muy amigas. Y tercero y la razón por la que no me puedes engañar: la fotografía está firmada por ambas y dice – se aclara la garganta y sé lo que viene –: Alice y Bella, mejores amigas-hermanas del universo de ida y vuelta… Y también de Narnia y Hogwarts..! – me doy por vencida.

– Su nombre es Alice y solía ser mi mejor amiga…

– ¿Solía…? ¿Qué paso? – me cuestiona totalmente sorprendida de mi respuesta.

– Nos distanciamos.

– ¿Cómo así? ¿Por qué? – está confundida, pero no quiero aclarar sus dudas ahora… o nunca.

– Rose, tienes mucho sueño. Yo también. Estas cansadísima. Y yo también. Dejemos esto para luego y durmamos – trato de convencerla.

– Se me quito el sueño y tengo todo el tiempo del mundo justo ahora. Así que desembucha, soy toda oídos… – y fallo estrepitosamente.

– Yo si tengo sueño, así que buenas noches – es mi última esperanza, aunque algo me dice que ella no se quedara tranquila y se dormirá.

– Nada de eso! Si no lo haces por voluntad propia sabes que soy capaz de obligarte! – esa amenaza me termina de convencer… obligar más bien.

– Bueno… Supongo que son varias cosas, primero… Rose no quiero hablar de esto! – confieso.

– Lo harás… y quiero saberlo TO DO.

Comienzo a contarle reacia y en el transcurso de la historia se me saltan las lágrimas, hasta que al terminar ya he llorado, gimoteado y moqueado lo suficiente por un año.

– Primero éramos las mejores amigas –empiezo de mala gana –, siempre fue así y se suponía que seguiría siéndolo… por siempre. Cuando estábamos en cuarto de primaria a mi me adelantaron a quinto y dejamos de vernos como antes… cada cual tenía ahora distintas clases… nuevas amigas llegaron para mi… Ya sabes… – trato de explicarle – yo era la novedad en quinto curso, era la nueva que se unió al grupo cuando el año ya había iniciado y como me habían adelantado se suponía que debía ser inteligente y por esa razón algunas niñas se acercaron a mí, pero a Dios gracias que me di cuenta y no me convertí en su amiga, porque eran niñas pesadas, odiosas e interesadas… pero aun así encontré amigas buenas (o eso creía yo): Ángela y Jessica… Aunque no eran como Alice – sonrío tristemente –, yo notaba la diferencia pero no hacía caso… – me lamento – mi tiempo en la escuela era absorbido por mis clases y hasta en el recreo me separaron de Alice, pues nos tocaba en distintos horarios… Eso fue el primer año, de vez en cuando veía a Alice en los pasillos, sola – continuo con mi monologo, pues Rose me observa en silencio, sin interrumpirme –. Me convencía de que tarde o temprano encontraría nuevas amigas con quienes compartir, que me podría sustituir fácilmente, ella siempre había sido muy amigable. La olvide – empiezo a lloriquear –. La ignore, la veía en los pasillos y Jessica siempre llamaba mi atención, ni siquiera llegaba a saludarla. El segundo año ya ni me acordaba de Alice… – en este punto ya me encuentro echando moqueando como si tuviera gripe– Y así pasaron los años hasta que llegue a la secundaria y Alice todavía estaba en primaria, ahí me di cuenta de que Jessica lo había hecho a propósito… Me había alejado de Alice adrede… – debo detenerme un momento para calmar mi respiración y recuperar la voz – Ella dejo de estar conmigo en secundaria y se junto con las más populares del instituto. Cuando volví a ver a Alice al año siguiente era diferente, y no de la buena manera… – se renueva el llanto sin apenas darme cuenta – Era algo como que emo pero sin ser realmente emo… se vestía como cualquiera cuando antes siempre cuidaba de su apariencia, y así… durante todo ese año estuvo sola, mientras yo tenía a mis amigas… – sentía que cada vez mi corazón pesaba y se oprimía mas – Una vez le pregunte a una muchacha que estudiaba con nosotras en primaria, y aun iba en el mismo grado que Alice, que qué le había pasado a ella… a Alice… me dijo que desde hacia como ocho años ella había empezado a cambiar, que… se había vuelto… lo que veían… mis ojos… Ocho años… el tiempo que teníamos separadas… – los sollozos no me dejaron continuar durante unos minutos, Rose hizo el amago de consolarme pero la detuve, cuando logre calmarme proseguí con el relato, lo necesitaba – Ese año me fui de Forks… Reneé me quería con ella y yo me fui… termine el instituto y me fui a la universidad, allí te conocí y tú has estado en mi vida hasta hoy…

– Por Dios Bella! ¿No has sabido nunca más de ella? – Rose también lloraba.

– No. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Que es mi culpa… Es mi maldita culpa Rose! – estallé – Yo me dejé llevar por Jessica y no busqué a Alice, la malnacida de Jessica me confesó entre burlas que Alice me había buscado! Y ella le había dicho un millar de barbaridades… como si fuese lo que yo pensaba… – Grité, pero terminé susurrando la última parte.

– ¿Por qué no la buscaste? – me dijo Rose con la voz ahogada.

– Por miedo… – confesé – Estaba aterrada que después de todo lo que pasó ella me odiara y cuando volví a verla en secundaria parecía que en verdad me odiaba… ¿Sabes que es lo más triste de todo esto? – para este momento lloraba amargamente y a mares.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Aun la quiero Rosalie. Quiero que vuelva a ser mi mejor amiga como antes… – me sorbí los mocos de la nariz.

– O sea, que me quieres reemplazar… – me dijo Rose llorando un poco pero tratando de animarme.

– Claro que no tonta… También te quiero a ti… – le sigo la corriente –. La extraño un universo… un mundo del tamaño de Narnia cuadriplicado a la vigésima potencia!

– Algo me dice que la que escribió la última parte de la dedicatoria fuiste tú… – se burla de mi –.

– La quiero de vuelta… – Rose se limpia las lagrimas y me sonríe, para luego decirme lo siguiente.

– Mañana averiguaremos si aun vive aquí y la visitaremos… Serán nuevamente Alice y Bella, te lo prometo.

– Alice, Bella y Rosalie?

– Si.

– ¿Y si ella no está aquí o no quiere verme? – le pregunto aterrada –.

– La buscaremos y la obligaremos – me dice –. Vamos a dormir. Debemos tener fuerzas para mañana.

– Gracias Rose. Buenas noches.

– No hay de que Bella. Buenas noches.

* * *

Estoy demasiado ansiosa, nerviosa y temerosa. Rosalie y yo nos encontramos delante de la puerta de la que era la casa de Alice.

– Estoy que muero de los nervios… Seguramente me odia y mucho mas, y a eso hay que añadirle que sacara perros asesinos cuando me vea para que ellos se encarguen de mi…

– Bella debes calmarte. Respira hondo. Inhala, reten y exhala, eso es. Vamos.

Trato de tocar el timbre, pero mis manos están temblando, por lo que es Rose quien debe hacerlo y luego de un par de minutos sale una señora de algunos cuarenta y tantos, a la que reconozco como la madre de Alice.

– Buenos días – dice Rose.

– Buenos días. ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?

– Ermm… Yo… eh… – estoy tan nerviosa que no puedo ni hablar.

– Buscamos a Alice Brandon – el rostro de la madre de Alice se entristece, y lo siguiente lo dice un poco tensa.

– Yo soy su madre, ¿ustedes quiénes son? ¿Conocen a mi hija?

– Emm… Es posible que no se acuerde de mi señora Brandon… bueno es obvio que no me recuerda… Eh… Yo soy… Isabella Swan… Yo…

– Bella… – dice sorprendida –. Oh, Bella! Qué bueno que estas aquí… – me abraza y luego se separa un poco y me dice –: No sabes cuánto te necesita Alice ahora… Pasen, pasen… – nos indica mientras se echa a un lado. Cuando estamos acomodadas dentro de la sala, soy la primera en pronunciar palabra.

– Mary perdóneme!

– Bella no tienes porque pedirme perdón, tu…

– Si tengo… A usted, a mí y sobre todos a Alice… – digo un poco exaltada – ¿Dónde está ella? – pregunto ansiosa.

– Alice está internada en un centro de rehabilitación – me dice Mary sin rodeos, mi mandíbula cae al piso –.

– ¿QUE?! ¿Qué tiene Alice?

– Está internada por depresión. Hace 5 años empezó a fumar, hace tres años usó drogas como por 7 meses… después de eso empezó a ir donde una psicóloga… Pero ella seguía igual, alcohol, cigarro y fiestas… Luego de esa etapa febril se sumió en una tristeza insólita y casi no comía o hablaba; su psicóloga nos dijo que había entrado en depresión, y el año pasado nos recomendó ponerla en un centro de rehabilitación, pero su padre y yo no queríamos, pensamos mal… – llora – creímos que sería como deshacernos de ella… pero hace unos meses vimos la realidad y que era lo mejor para ella, así que la internamos en el centro… Lleva 8 meses interna y no hay ningún avance… y ahora habla menos que nunca… es como si se hubiese encerrado en su mente para protegerse del mundo, o al menos así dice su psicóloga.

– Oh por Dios! ¿Dónde está? – no podía dejar de llorar, así que Rose preguntó por mí.

– El centro se encuentra en Port Angeles.

– ¿Podemos ir a verla?

– Si, quizá le haga bien ver a Bella – dice Mary dirigiéndose a mí –. Bella, haz algo por ella… ayúdame… ayúdala… No sé porque ustedes dos dejaron de ser amigas tan de repente, pero veo que ella aun te importa y tengo la seguridad de que para Alice tú eres tan importante en su vida como hace más de diez años… Por favor… – realmente no tenía que tratar de convencerme, yo estoy más que decidida a luchar por la amistad que hace años dejé atrás.

Rose anoto en su iPhone la dirección del centro donde se encontraba Alice e inmediatamente salimos hacia allá.

Lloré todo el camino hacia la clínica, antes de bajar del auto Rose me recomendó que me serenara un poco y luego entramos. En la recepción no tuvimos problemas para que nos llevaran a donde Alice, pues su mamá había llamado avisándoles de que iríamos. Cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Alice estaba sumamente perdida de los nervios, pero me recompuse lo mas que pude.

– Rose quédate aquí afuera por favor… Y no entres – le pido cuando estoy a punto de entrar en el cuarto.

– No hay problema.

Al pasar la puerta, la cierro tras de mí y recorro con la vista la habitación. La veo. Alice se encuentra en su cama en posición fetal, antes de avanzar hasta ella aseguro la puerta.

– Alice… – Lloriqueo mientras me voy acercando a la cama – Alice… soy yo… Bella…

Alice se dio la vuelta y me miro con un mar de emociones en los ojos… toda clase de emociones… e inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre mí como una fiera…me golpeó por donde alcazaba, pero no me defendí, Alice lloraba, yo también, la abrace a la fuerza, mientras se removía inquieta y trataba de zafarse, a la vez que lloraba y sollozaba… hasta que cedió y terminó llorando en mis brazos, mientras yo también lloraba… Alice lloraba amargamente y finalmente me abrazó.

– Te odio! – me dijo mientras lloraba y se abrazaba a mi extremadamente.

– Te extrañé! Perdóname – le pido en la misma situación.

– Te odio! Te odio! Me dejaste sola! – me reclama gritando.

– Lo sé! Lo siento… Perdóname! – sé que no basta.

– TE ODIO! TE ODIO! Me dejaste sola… y yo no pude… – susurra –me perdí en el camino… no lo pude superar… Perdóname… Soy una tonta! Mientras yo misma me mataba lentamente tú vivías tu vida! – me soltó bruscamente y me volvió a gritar – TE ODIO! TE FUISTE! ME ABANDONASTE! NO ESTABAS! NUNCA!

– No! Yo soy la estúpida por haberme dejado llevar de otras personas y no haber hecho caso a lo que yo quería… Soy la IDIOTA QUE HIZO LAS APARIENCIAS SU VESTIMENTA DIARIA! Tu lo tomaste a tu manera… yo me hice de la vista gorda como si en realidad no me importara cuando la verdad es que si me importaba! PERDON! Ambas lo asumimos de distintas maneras, las dos incorrectas, pero todo fue MI CULPA! – abracé a Alice nuevamente, sin el permiso de ella, pero esta me devolvió el abrazo, tras uno segundos.

– Si a esas vamos, yo tampoco hice nada para evitarlo, la única vez que trate de hablar contigo Jessica me atajó y me dijo una serie de barbaridades que tú habías dicho de mí y por eso me alejé… ME ENOJE y no quise saber más del tema!

Nos abrazamos fuertemente una vez más… En eso Rose tocó la puerta.

– Espera aquí… – me levanté de la cama donde estaba y fui a abrir la puerta, por donde Rose asomó la cabeza.

– ¿Se puede? Solo quería saber si sobreviviste…

– Pasa. Alice ella es Rosalie… Rose te presento a Alice… – las presenté – Rose es mi amiga, la conozco de la universidad – aclaré al ver la cara interrogante de Alice, me tiré a la cama junto a ella y luego se nos unió Rosalie.

Pasamos el resto del día juntas contando historias.

– Me gusta esto… No sabes cuánto extrañé pasar tiempo contigo… Te extrañe amiga! – dije para luego abrazar fuertemente a Alice.

– Créeme cuando te digo que me hago un idea… – me respondió – Yo también te extrañe! Un universo! Te extrañe más que Narnia quintuplicado a la octogésima potencia más siete!

– Creí que Bella era extraña, pero viéndolas juntas me doy cuenta que tiene mucho potencial y de ti Alice, ni se diga…


End file.
